Scat Cat
by AliceSloane13
Summary: Beca has something she wants to tell Chloe, but she's afraid she'll be upset. In an attempt to build up some courage Beca ends up drunk and babbling.


Chloe had just gotten out of the tub when she noticed her phone vibrating on the counter. Drying herself off, she slipped into pjs. She picked up her phone and rolled her eyes. She knew what it was about before she even answered. Glancing at the screen she saw Stacie's picture flash across her screen. "I'm on my way down," she answered, skipping over the formalities.

"Dude, our girl has lost her _mind_. Stay put, Jessica and I will bring her to you. I think it's going to take both of us to get her inside," Stacie said. "If you're good, we're going to head back out and meet the others. You should have come with us tonight Chlo," Stacie said a little sadly.

"Yes, but then who would take care of you all and make you breakfast?" Chloe asked sweetly. "You guys go back out and have fun. We'll be fine." Normally she would have been out with them, but she had just been feeling so tired lately that she'd chosen to stay in for a change. She'd have the Bellas house all to herself and had been looking forward to the peace and quiet. Which she'd had approximately two and a half hours of.

Chloe could hear Beca in the background, already both loud and obnoxious, but couldn't make out what she was saying. It almost sounded like she was singing. She rubbed her hand against her forehead in frustration, but tried to remove any traces of irritation from her voice. It wasn't Stacie's fault Beca was an irresponsible child. "Because a cat's the only cat that knows where it's at," she heard Beca belt out.

"Okay we're pulling in, see you in a second." Chloe nodded and set the phone on her desk. She walked downstairs, still in her robe. The girls were closing the front door behind them when she hit the bottom of the stairs. Beca was loudly singing _Everybody Wants to be a Cat_. Chloe wasn't sure if she was more amused by Beca's antics or that she was singing disney songs.

"Oh a rinky tinky tinky," she continued to sing. Chloe!" Beca cried out, giggling. "My hero." She tried to walk towards her, but tripped. If it hadn't been for Jessica's quick reflexes she would have fallen face forward onto the floor.

Stacie gave Beca a warning look. "Cut the crap Mitchell or Chloe's going to let you fend for yourself." She shot Chloe an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, we got separated and when I found her she'd already moved onto shots. I don't know how much she had."

"Um, Chloe?" Jessica asked cautiously. She gave Stacie a sideways glance and the taller girl just nodded, briefly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Chloe furrowed her brow in confusion, but nodded. She followed Jessica into the hall just out of earshot of the other two girls. Beca had her arms around Stacie's waist and was trying to explain how treelike Stacie was because of her height.

It was enough for Chloe to actually feel embarrassed for her friend. "What's up?" Chloe asked. Jessica had taken it upon herself to help Chloe stay ahead in school this semester and they'd become pretty close.

Jessica looked at Beca, face creasing with worry. Her eyes darted to Chloe and then the floor and then back to Chloe. "Earlier tonight, right before we got separated - Beca was telling me how she had something really important to tell you, but that she thought you were going to be really mad. She didn't say what it was, but I thought you should know."

Chloe ran a frustrated hand down her face. "Great, this should be a fun night. Thank you though, for telling me, at least I won't be blindsided. I wish she would just grow up and not feel the need to get smashed in order to talk to me."

Jessica shot her a quick pout. She knew how Chloe felt and how much of a toll Beca took on her emotions. She leaned over and gave Chloe a quick peck on the cheek and a tight hug. "If you need to talk later just call me."

"Jessica," Beca whined, having seen them. "That's _my_ Chloe. Only I get to kiss her."

Chloe dropped her forehead to the blonde's shoulder. "I may just need to take you up on that if she keeps this up." She pulled back with a groan and shot the younger woman a grateful smile. "Once more unto the breach, dear friends," Chloe quoted, knowing Jessica would geek out over it since her minor was in literature.

She squeezed Jessica's arm in gratitude and walked over to Beca. "Okay drunkie let's get you upstairs," she said, slipping One of Beca's arms around her neck. She held onto her waist and between she and Stacie, who was holding Beca up by her arm, they guided the younger woman upstairs. Jessica followed behind once she'd grabbed some water and medicine for Beca.

"Better put her in my room," she said to Stacie as they hit the second floor landing.

Beca let out a groan of protest. "Nooo, I want to go to Chloe's room. Her bed is soft and her hair smells good."

Stacie snorted, trying to hide a laugh. "Sorry," she said to Chloe, awkwardly clearing her throat.

Chloe shot Stacie a deadly look and sighed. "Beca, I just said that, idiot. Just focus on walking and for God's sake shut up."

"Mkay Chloe, but I get to sleep in your bed right?" Beca asked timidly. How she managed that drunk was beyond Chloe.

The redhead let out a groan of frustration and didn't even bother responding. They got Beca to Chloe's room and sat her down on the bed. She instantly started stripping off her clothes and Chloe rifled through her drawers getting something for Beca to sleep in.

She handed the pjs to Beca and turned back to her friends. "I've got it from here. Thank you so much for bringing her home. Please be safe tonight."

Stacie leaned in and kissed Chloe's cheek. "Good luck with her tonight. I hope she behaves for you." She backed up and let Jessica say goodbye.

"Call me if you need me," Jessica said with a threatening look.

Chloe nodded. "I'll be okay, but on the off chance something happens you'll be the first to know." Chloe leaned in and hugged Jessica gratefully. She saw Stacie give them a weird look and reached over to grab her hand and squeeze reassuringly.

There was a loud thump behind Chloe and they all turned to look. Beca was sitting on the floor in nothing but a pair of boyshorts and a shirt - well, half a tshirt. She had one arm in the sleeve and the other was trapped in the fabric and sticking out the neck hole.

Chloe looked up at the ceiling trying to keep her cool. "Let me go deal with this. I'll see you guys later."

She loved Beca, more than she would ever admit to the other girl, but sometimes it was just too much. Beca would pull shit like this and Chloe was just supposed to drop everything and take care of her. She wanted to take care of Beca, but she wanted to do it all the time. Like this, the back and forth push and pull was just too draining on her emotions. It hurt.

She knelt down next to Beca and had to dodge away from a flailing arm. "Beca, be still so I can get you out of there." She grabbed the younger woman by her shoulders and held her in place.

"Chloe, is that you?" Beca asked, voice sounding very childlike. If it was nearly adorable enough to erase the frustration of the situation. Nearly.

Chloe smiled to herself. "Yes weirdo, now be still and let me help." It took her a moment to get Beca to be still enough that she wasn't making things worse. Chloe had long ago given up trying to rationalize with drunk Beca. She'd just learn to accept that it was the same thing as dealing with a squirmy toddler.

After a small struggle, Beca was in her shirt and grinning at Chloe. "I love you," she said with such an earnest expression. Chloe felt her heart clench at the words, but knew better than to get her hopes up. "You're my best friend ever," Beca continued grabbing Chloe's hand and holding it against her chest.

Chloe felt the jolt of pain, but plastered a smile on her own lips. "You're my best friend too Beca - always." A moment passed between them and they just stared at one another. Beca yawned loudly, making all sorts of baby dinosaur noises. "Come on, let's get you to bed," Chloe said, standing to her feet and offering Beca a hand up.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and stood up a little too closely. She looked up into Chloe's eyes and a seriousness overtook her that Chloe wouldn't have thought her capable of in this moment. "I need to tell you something Chlo," Beca said, seriously.

This was it. Whatever she had been hinting at with Jessica, it was coming. Chloe tried to steel herself against whatever it was, but knew that wouldn't make a difference. She couldn't imagine it being anything good, but she just hoped it wasn't anything that would break her heart. Knowing Beca it would be exactly that. Maybe she was moving. Maybe Jesse had finally proposed. Maybe…

"I'm pregnant," Beca said, bluntly.

There it was. Chloe hadn't been expecting this news at all. She hadn't thought there was anything worse than what she was worried about, but here it was. Beca would be with Jesse, she'd move away, she'd lose her forever. Everything would change, even if Beca wanted her to stay in her life.

"And you thought the most responsible thing to do would be to go out and get drunk in order to tell me? This is ridiculous and irresponsible. Why would you do that?" Chloe's anger rose over her distress and swallowed it whole. Her Beca, her weird crazy can't remember to take care of herself Beca was pregnant.

"I was scared," Beca said, suddenly finding her feet very interesting. "I haven't told anyone yet, but I wanted to tell you. You're my best friend ever." Beca started to giggle enough and began to rub her stomach.

Chloe sat down, half falling onto the bed. Her head was spinning and suddenly she felt like she might throw up. She couldn't process what was happening in her life. "Pr- Pregnant," she managed to stutter.

Sitting down next to her, Beca nodded slowly. "With kittens," Beca whispered, leaning towards Chloe. "Listen," Beca said, finger to her lips.

Jaw dropping in horror Chloe felt like she might strangle her friend. She didn't have a chance to say anything because the next thing she knew, Beca had a hand on the back of her neck and was yanking her down to her stomach.

Beca pressed Chloe's head against her so that her ear was against her stomach."You can hear them purring," she said, giggling. "Do you think they have fur yet? Will you be their godmother?" Beca asked, running fingers through Chloe's hair, still holding her against her.

Chloe laughed and sat up. "You're such a weirdo. Sure, I'll be their godmother, but no flea baths. That's all you."

Beca grinned and nodded. "You'll be the best other mother ever." Beca grabbed Chloe's hand again. "I'm sleepy," she said.

Nodding, Chloe reached over and brushed some hair off of Beca's face. She knew she had to ask, but she was afraid of the answer. Jessica had told her that Beca was worried about something before she'd started drinking. Obviously it wasn't the kittens, but was there some truth in her delusion.

"Beca, is their anything else you want to tell me. Maybe something bad that happened?" she coaxed. The last thing she wanted to hear was that Beca really was pregnant.

The younger woman looked confused for a moment and then all the color in her face drained. She covered her face with her hands and groaned. "Please don't hate me," she pleaded.

Chloe rubbed a comforting hand against Beca's back, hoping she wouldn't be able to feel how badly she was shaking. "I won't hate you Beca. There's nothing you could ever do that would make me hate you."

Looking up into Chloe's eyes, Beca chewed on her lip. "Remember when you asked me to drop off Aubrey's birthday present at the post office? I kind of forgot to do that. It's still in the hall where I left it."

Chloe burst out laughing. She pulled Beca into her arms and held onto her in relief. "You're an idiot, I found it the next day and mailed it. You're safe from Aubrey's wrath and mine."

Beca giggled and pulled Chloe down on to the bed with her. She cuddled up against the redhead and grabbed Chloe's hand placing it on her stomach, still not realizing that she didn't have a litter of kittens inside her.

Chloe settled Beca in her arms and kissed her temple sweetly. "You're a mess. I don't know why I keep you."

Beca giggled and rolled over to face Chloe. "Cause you love me," she said, nodding in sureness. She moved forward tucking her head against Chloe's neck. "I don't want to have kittens with Jesse. I want to have them with you," she said, voice already fading into sleep.

Chloe's breath caught in her throat. She knew Beca had fallen asleep by the way her voice had changed. She grabbed the comforter that was crumpled at the end of her bed and pulled it over them. At least for tonight Beca was hers. Maybe one day she wouldn't need to be drunk for that to happen.

A/N: Well, what did you guys think? I know I left it on a rough note, but yeah. Also, you can follow me on tumblr if you want ashinscribbleland . tumblr . com


End file.
